


Fuck the closets, let the boys out

by MarieVargas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Coming Out story?, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay Panic, M/M, Mature Content Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieVargas/pseuds/MarieVargas
Summary: Saburo and Kadota have been together for basically all of their adult lives. They live together and are normally spending time alone while Erika and Walker are out. How is it just now that Saburo is realizing that no one has put two and two together yet?Well, there's only one way to cure that.
Relationships: Kadota Kyouhei & Karisawa Erika & Togusa Saburou & Yumasaki Walker, Kadota Kyouhei/Togusa Saburou, Karisawa Erika & Yumasaki Walker, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fuck the closets, let the boys out

They had been dating for what felt like forever, what had been almost ten years now, however, their dynamic never really changed. They had always seemed to just flow together, almost thinking the same thoughts, easily working off the other as if it were second nature. Everyone knew they lived together but it didn't really seem like they ever had even noticed that the two shared more than just a home.

The two of them weren't really obvious or out loud about their relationship besides, public displays of affection, especially around people, whether they knew them or not, had always made the two rather uncomfortable. So they were just what they had always been. Just Kadota and Saburo. Kadota always had dibs on shotgun and Saburo always drove; Erika and Walker always taking up the backseat and shooting ideas back and forth about animes and manga. Sometimes they’d have other friends in the seats as well, but it had always been Kadota and Saburo in the front. The others normally had gone off on their own and it was never weird that Kadota and Saburo were together almost all the time. So it might actually make some sense as to why they had never been ‘found out’ by anyone.

Didn’t help that they also just never sat everyone down and told them.

But would that even really matter? What would be the point of it?

Saburo sat on the counter as he thought about these things, head leaned back against the cabinets as he waited for the coffee to be ready. He couldn’t really cook very well, always tending to get distracted as he had things on the stove so they tended to burn, or he’d put the wrong seasoning in, normally effectively ruining it. However, he made one hell of a cup of coffee. He also knew exactly how Kadota took it, so he was trusted with that first thing in the morning while his boyfriend slept in just a bit.

Then they would drink some of it in bed, tucked back under the covers until Kadota roused them both up enough to make breakfast together. The same routine, always like clockwork.

He smiles to himself just a bit, glancing to the side at the two coffee mugs next to himself, almost identical, both a plain grey with speckles on them, one with a chip in the rim that marked it as his. Maybe he could disrupt things just a bit today and tempt Kadota into some horseplay before they met up with Erika and Walker.

The coffee maker dings and he slides off the counter easily, moving almost choreographically as he pours the coffee with one hand while adding the cream and sugar to Kadota’s, then just a lump of sugar to his own. His boyfriend is already starting to stir as he comes back into the room, so he puts the cups on the nightstand and crawls right into bed beside him once more, casually throwing his arm over Kadota’s hip.

“Saburo,” Kadota hums softly, holding his hand before turning to look over his shoulder at his partner.

The sun was peeking through the blinds on their bedroom window and seemed to send a splash of colors over the room, Saburo unable to keep himself from thinking how good Kadota looks with his hair all mussed from sleep, “... Morning, Kyouhei.”

Kadota smiles warmly, rolling onto his back to face him a little better. He goes to respond, but Saburo leans down gently and lays a tender kiss on his mouth, not minding the morning breath at all. He earns himself a sweet smile pressed against his lips, which sets off the butterflies in his stomach.

He cups the back of Kadota's head, his fingers threading through his hair as his boyfriend gets a handful of his shirt to help himself sit up so they can kiss easier. Saburo sits against the bed frame as Kadota makes his way easily onto his lap, his hands sliding up Saburo's chest to loop his arms around his neck. 

And here he was hoping for horseplay after breakfast, instead he's getting it before. Today must be his lucky day.

His hands find their way to Kadota's hips, holding them gently as their kisses draw out long and languid, almost sleepy in the morning light. He slowly breaks the kiss to press a loving kiss to Kadota's shoulder while Kadota rests his cheek on his head.

"... Is that coffee I smell?"

He chuckles against the bare skin under his mouth, "As if I don't make coffee every morning, Kyouhei."

"Mmm, one of my favorite things in the morning."

"The other things being a shower and me not setting the kitchen on fire?" Saburo jokes.

Kadota snorts and leans back from his comfortable perch on Saburo's lap, "Absolutely. Don't need to get more complaints from the neighbors about the whole building smelling like burnt toast again."

He bends down to give Saburo another kiss, "You are also another one of my favorite things in the morning."

"You're such a sap. Drink your coffee."

Kadota gladly accepts the suggestion, leaning over to grab both coffees and settle back into his spot, handing Saburo his.

They sit comfortably next to each other for a few minutes in silence, Saburo leaning his head against Kadota's shoulder.

"So, we meet up with Erika and Walker at eight."

"I asked Shizuo and Tom about lunch together, so we meet up at one with them at Russia Sushi."

“Nice, we getting a room?”

“Yeah, Dennis and I talked and we are cool. No more gang talk.”

Saburo chuckles. It’s been well over a year now. They were too old to be getting caught up in colored gangs. Once they cut their ties with the Dollars, they had just gone back to what they had always done.

Sure, they were kind of chaotic good vigilantes, but they weren’t in a gang anymore.

He loops his free arm around Kadota’s hips, cuddling close. He was so sure he had lost his boyfriend last year. Now that he thinks about it, connecting to the thoughts earlier, he doesn’t think that Kadota’s parents know they are together.

He had been the second friend they called, Erika had been first, but of course she had been. She had met his mom. She also met his dad before Saburo even managed to make it to the hospital with Walker.

“What’re you thinking about?”

“... Nothing I want to talk about now. Maybe later, though.”

Kadota shifts, but doesn’t say anything, which Saburo is kind of grateful for.

* * *

Soon they find their way to the kitchen, Saburo hopping on the counter once again as he watches Kadota make breakfast. He tries his best to distract Kadota every step of the way, smirking as he makes comments about the marks that litter his skin. Those definitely get a blush as Kadota threatens to withhold breakfast. 

“You wouldn’t! That penalty is too harsh for the crime!”

“Well, you should-”

“A man shouldn’t be punished for the crime of love!”

Kadota rolls his eyes, just for Saburo to slip off the counter to wrap his arms around him from behind and kiss his bare shoulder blades.

They end up just standing in the kitchen together as they eat, not even managing to make it to the table as they finish their food, too caught up in each other and cleaning up their mess. Saburo ties up his hair as he washes dishes, Kadota pausing doing his own duties just so he can cup his cheek, his thumb tracing his cheekbone.

* * *

They make it to the bathroom, Kadota stepping into the shower as Saburo brushes his teeth.

"You know, it's gross to brush in the shower," Saburo accuses, pointing his toothbrush at his partner.

Kadota gargles and spits, "Oh, of course, mom."

"I'm not the mom in this relationship, Erika has already decided that you're the mom friend."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Oh, Dotachin, Dotachin, please stop doting all the time! Yamucci has played with fire more than once!" Saburo chirps in a high voice, mimicking Erika, "Dotachin! You should wear your hair up! You can be our 3D version of our 2D mom."

"She has never said that last thing."

"But you agree she has said the rest of it?" Saburo laughs as a handful of water is thrown at him, ducking out of the bathroom.

* * *

“You’re thinking too hard to be driving, Saburo.”

He glances at his boyfriend, then puts his eyes back on the road, “Do you think they know?”

Kadota furrows his brow and looks out the window before looking back at Saburo, “Who?”

“Everyone.”

“Yeah… That doesn’t narrow anything down.”

“Do you-,” he pauses to stop at a red light before turning to Kadota, “Do you think they all know about us?”

He watches Kadota form more questions in his head as he slowly asks a few, “... About us? What? Living together? Saburo, most of the people we know have been to our house.”

Saburo sighs heavily, leaning back as the light changes green, his hand finding the picture of Ruri Hijiribe on the stick shift when he puts the van back into drive.

“I know that they know that, but I mean, do they know we’re dating?”

“... I don’t see why not, is this what you’ve been worrying about?” Kadota’s phone lights up and he glances at it while Saburo frowns.

“I haven’t been worrying about it,” he lies, “I just don’t think we ever really told anyone. My sister texted me this morning saying that she and Jiro are meeting for breakfast tomorrow and she’s bringing her new boyfriend. Then she said I could bring ‘a special someone’ if I wanted to.”

“Sab-”

“I know you have met my siblings a lot of times, even though I never really see Rei often, I’m pretty sure she would’ve just said ‘Kyouhei’ because we’ve been dating since I was seventeen, so it’s not like it’s new, it’s been nine years, and we’ve been living together for, like, six of those years. I just-”

“Hey-”

“-don’t know if they even-”

Kadota touches his arm and he shuts up instantly.

“Saburo. Hey. Erika just texted me to say they ended up camping out at the store. They don’t need a ride. However, we should go somewhere so we can talk.”

Saburo nods, frowning and slumping a bit in his chair. The hand on his elbow moves up to his shoulder and Kadota squeezes it before Saburo speaks again, “Don’t ask Erika and Walker if they know. I want to ask them in person. I wanna tell people, because I think people just think we are only friends.”

“I’ll call Celty and Shinra? If they don’t know, then they have no reason to judge us.”

That gets him a small smile from Saburo as he turns to head towards the condo.


End file.
